Convicted
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: At one time or another, everyone must face justice.


**Convicted**

**A one-shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Summery:** At one time or another, everyone must face justice.

**Timeline**: Hn, probably set right after Rin is introduced… well, let's just say a little after.

**Disclaimer:** Thus is was decreed that in the year 2007 Tifa Tyndal doesn't own the anime nor the manga of Fruits Basket

-

It was a calm spring day. Calm, that is, except for Akito's constant complaining. He was like a spoiled child and in a way, he was. His complaints ranged from "It's too cold!" to "Why doesn't anybody like me?" The former, to which Shigure replied in his sugary voice, "Everyone likes you, Akito!". Nevertheless, nothing seemed to quiet him.

Earlier, little Kisa had arrived to beg the head of the family to forgive Hiro and stop being so mad. In response, Akito had thwacked her hard across the face then kicked her limp form. Shigure had stayed him in time for her to leave but Kisa still sported a nasty bruise on her cheek and a larger one on her side. Hatori had treated her best he could but he said that the bruises still wouldn't go away for at least a week. This episode added to Akito's little workout with Rin previously that week…. She was still in the hospital.

"Shigure!" Akito whined once again. "Why don't you ever make Yuki visit me? He lives in _your_ house after all."

"Now, now," Shigure soothed with his voice that one could not tell if he was faking or not. "You know I can't really make Yuki do anything that he doesn't want to. Only you can."

"That's right," Akito grinned maliciously. "Why don't you give Yuki a call? Tell him I'd like to see him and that the consequences for opposing me could be grave."

Shigure only smiled and left to do the bidding.

Half an hour later a freaked-out and scared looking Yuki arrived in Akito's main room. He knelt gently on the hard ground.

"Yuki!" Akito said throwing his arms around the teenager. "You came to see me!"

Yuki remained silent, stiffly bearing the treatment.

Akito slowly released him and turned towards the yard through the open door. "Sit with me a while. Talk to me."

Yuki sat up straight and stared ahead. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me about your life." Akito prodded, yawning.

Yuki seemed to pick his words carefully. "I have a Math test tomorrow."

Akito blinked lazily. "Since when did you, dear Yuki, get so boring? I used to be your whole life, remember?"

Yuki nodded slightly.

"A day doesn't go by that I don't wish you hadn't left me," Akito wrapped his arms about Yuki once again. "Why _did_ you leave me?"

Swallowing, Yuki tried to avoid the question, "You have Hatori and Kureno here to take care of you."

"Shigure!" Akito crossed his arms angrily and coughed, ignoring Yuki's comment. "Bring me some water!"

"Coming!" A few doors muffled Shigure's voice but a few moments later he appeared with a glass of water, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Akito took the water and looked at it. "Yuki, do you hate me? I _love _you."

Yuki refused to look at anything besides the garden out the door. He was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito was suddenly on his feet, beating mercilessly on the younger boy.

Yuki bit back a cry. His past childhood seemed to be passing before his eyes. "St-stop." He said, shutting his eyes tightly.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito repeated as Shigure came back into the room to try to subdue him. After a few moments Akito fell limp, the sickness consuming him evident.

Beads of sweat dripped down Yuki's face and he winced. Suddenly there was a loud blaring.

_Ambulance? _He thought, confused. _No, that's not right. It sounds more like- but it couldn't be. _

Sure enough the blaring stopped its approach and doors slammed. Akito turned to Shigure. "Go see who it is."

Shigure didn't have enough time to even reach the door before three policemen entered the room, armed and ready. Yuki's eyes grew big. What were the police doing there?

Akito voiced Yuki's thoughts. "What are you doing here?" He directed the question at the policemen.

"Are you Akito Sohma?" The largest of them asked. He was tall with a hard voice.

Akito narrowed his eyes, "I am. Why are you here?"

The officer stepped up, a handcuff in his strong hand. Akito's eyes grew wide as the policeman snapped the handcuff on his wrist.

"What's going on?" Akito yelled beginning to pull on the chain.

"I place you under arrest for child abuse and assault-" The policeman began and snapped the other handcuff on.

Akito began to struggle violently, a wild look overtook his eyes. "Stop! You can't do this!"

Hatori appeared at the door looking very shocked. "What-"

"You have the right to remain silent," The policeman continued as his partners pressed guns to Akito's back.

"Hatori!" Akito struggled to the extent that the officers had to hold him back.

Hatori stood speechless.

"You can't do this to me!" Akito was led out towards a squad car. Yuki stood up silently and followed.

Throughout the entire walk Akito yelled and thrashed until one of the policemen had to shock him to get him to quiet down.

Once outside a small crowd gathered, all staring as the leader of their family was arrested.

Shigure watched with the same contented look as Akito was shoved into the squad car. The last words anyone heard from the leader were, "Who called-?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Hatori's deep voice said as the car pulled away.

Shigure shrugged, an innocent look playing at his face.

Hatori turned to him sharply. Shigure was _way_ too good at making phone calls and Akito _had_ been bothering him a lot lately... Hatori's face went pale.

Shigure only smiled and walked past a still rigid Yuki.

"Well, that's one problem solved."

-

THE END

-

Now, now, before you send me nasty comments about how I made the characters act, consider the timeline. I wrote this while I was still in the middle of reading the manga so the character's motives, likes and dislikes weren't fully disclosed.

I hope to soon finish writing up a special one-shot starring Mr. Hatsuharu. It's kinda long so it might take a bit. I hope you liked this! Has anyone else noticed how good Shigure is at making phone calls? –**The Author**


End file.
